Los Campeones Legendarios
by DemonNero49
Summary: Esta es mi propia versión de The Legendary Champions SpartanLemons, con mi OC. Nero es un chico con una vida difícil y un turbulento pasado, hasta que un día, su vida cambiará para siempre. Clasificado M por contenidos un poco mucho, ERMMH... ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.


**Hola amigos, ectoplasmas, ángeles, demonios, damas y caballeros, soy Nero y este va a ser mi primer Fanfiction.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Clasificado M por sangre, violencia y esas cosas...**

**No soy dueño de nada que no sea mío.**

_** Los campeones Legendarios**_

Mi nombre es Nero, Nero Stark Hecox. Vivo por las calles de Ciudad Negra, luchando por la supervivencia. Tengo 17 años, cumpliré los 18 dentro de 2 meses. Vivo con mi mejor amigo, Zack, y vagamos sin rumbo por las calles, tejados, callejones y por donde podamos ir.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para sentir la luz del sol en mi cara, y me levanté.

Vi una nota pegada al suelo, la cogí y la leí en voz baja:

_Buenos días, Nero._

_He ido a ver si encuentro algo de comida o dinero que pueda servirnos, a las 12:30 nos vemos en el restaurante que hay cerca de la Torre Negra._

_Hasta luego. Zack_

Me encogí de hombros y tiré el papel hacia un lado.

Salté del tejado para caer limpiamente, y escuché un grito por lo menos, a 30 metros en un callejón.

Rápidamente, escalé hasta llegar al tejado y comencé a saltar por ellos hasta llegar a la persona que había gritado, y me tiré a un contenedor lo suficientemente cerca de los matones para machacar a uno.

"Venga nena, solo queremos un poco de diversión" Dijo el matón que se estaba acercando a la chica que estaba diciendo "¡No por favor, no me hagas daño!".

"Ahora o nunca..." Dije, y saqué la mitad del cuerpo para cogerle y machacarlo en el contenedor.

Los demás se dieron cuenta y salí.

Saqué mi móvil, y elegí una canción aleatotia.

_**Ahora está sonando: Eminem – Without me.**_

Empezé a cantar:

"_Obie Trice  
Real name no gimmicks_"

"¿De qué va este tío?" Dijo un matón mintras sacaba un cuchillo con los otros 4 y el 6 una pistola"

"_Two trailer park girls go round the outside,  
Round the outside, round the outside_"

Me preparé para luchar, sacando a Killer y Firestart.

"_Two trailer park girls go round the outside,  
Round the outside, round the outside_

_Guess who's back, back again  
Shady's back, tell a friend _

_Guess who's back? Guess who's back?_

_Guess who's back? Guess who's back?_

_Guess who's back? Guess who's back?_

_Guess who's back?"_

Empecé a disparar contra dos matones unas diez balas a cada uno, y calleron.

Enfundé las pistolas y saqué a Death.

"_I've created a monster, 'cause nobody _

_wants to see Marshall no more_

_They want Shady, I'm chopped liver  
Well if you want Shady, then this is what I'll give ya _

_A little bit of weed mixed with some _

_hard liquor Some vodka that will  
_

_jump start my heart quicker  
Then a shot when I get shocked _

_at the hospital By the doctor when  
I'm not cooperating _

_When I'm rocking the table _

_while he's operating "Hey" _

_You waited this long to stop debating  
'Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating_

_I know you got a job Ms. Cheney  
But your husband's heart problem _

_is complicated  
So the F-C-C won't let me be or let me be me so let me see _

_They tried to shut me down on M-T-V  
But it feels so empty without me _

_So come on and dip, bum on your lips  
Fuck that, cum on your lips and some _

_on your tits And get ready 'cause this_

_shit is about to get heavy_

_I just settled all my lawsuits, Fuck you, Debbie!"_

Le di un golpe con la empuñadura a el primero que se me acercó,

y le corte la cabeza como si fuera mantequilla.

"_Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me _

_'Cause we need a little controversy  
'Cause it feels so empty without me_

_I said, this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me _

_'Cause we need a little controversy  
'Cause it feels so empty without me"_

Guardé a Death y le pegué un puñetazo al otro tan fuerte, que se quedó en el suelo.

Saqué el móvil y paré la música.

Me acerqué a el último y me disparó, seguí avanzando sin importar el dolor hasta que me detuve delante de él.

Le cogí la pistola y la tiré, luego le cogí por el cuello y lo levanté hasta que quedara muerto.

Me moví hasta la chica, tenía el pelo gris y unos ojos rojos.

"Eh, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté, a lo que ella respondió "Sí, gracias. ¿Cómo podría recompensartelo?

"No quiero ninguna recompensa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Soy Gira"

"Yo soy Nero"

"¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?"

"Nah, estoy bien"

Entonces me fui cojeando hasta la salida, pero me desmayé, y lo único que pude ver antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro, era Gira corriendo hacia mí.

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, un poco corto lo sé, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer.**

**No os olvidéis de comentar y púntuar.**

**DemonRebelionNero44, corto.**


End file.
